


Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry

by flyicarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean found God for Castiel, and now that the apocalypse and the whole ordeal with Purgatory is ended, after months on the road, the two of them return to Sioux Falls only for a storm to hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry

You guess that Bobby and Sam have been asleep for hours, and if they haven't, then they've stayed pretty quiet, and Sam didn't stir when Castiel and yourself crept past his room to reach the side window. It was the only way to climb up to the roof, after all.

The angel's protests do nothing to convince you that this is a bad idea, and you tell him with a smirk that you're making him climb up the rickety trellis first as compensation for him trying to bring down your mood. (Really, though, it's because if he climbs up first, then if he falters, or falls, you're right there behind him.)

This is the first that you've been home in the months since you've been on the road with Castiel. You needed to see your brother, see Bobby, and even though Cas wasn't ready he came with you. You didn't want to leave him alone, and you would have gladly given up seeing your family for a while longer until he felt more comfortable with himself, but he still gives so much for you.

And oh god, when he came to your bedroom door before supper, a pillow clutched in his hand and said that he wasn't used to sleeping in a room without you? You thought your chest might break in two at his expression. So you fixed it, nice and easy, wouldn't let Bobby or Sam question it. "This is the way it is now," you had said.

Ain't that the truth. Just you and Cas.

The storm brewing over Sioux Falls had seemed like a sign. The clouds darkened the sky far before the sun set, and your eyes met Cas' over chili, rice, and bread. You knew that Cas liked the rain. And you suppose that's how you got here, on the roof, with a former angel of the Lord and vessel for Purgatory.

You and Cas are sitting close enough together that your arms and legs are brushing as you lay back on the roof, looking up at the sky. Lightning occasionally flashes and dances across the way, and you can swear that the thunder's in your bones.

Lately, the two of you haven't even needed words to have a conversation, but you figure now's as good a time as any to actually use words. Sometimes, they need to be heard, even if they don't need to be said.

"Cas," you say, your voice breaking slightly because hell, you're not sure you actually have the nerve for this. "Cas."

He turns his head slightly so you know he's looking at you, but you keep your eyes trained at the sky.

"That night when we put you in the circle of holy oil, and I called you my family -- I called you my  _brother_... I meant that."

Cas doesn't say anything, but his gaze is starting to make your skin prickle. You're sure that your clothes are soaked through from the rain, and you brush your hair back from your face.

"I know I'm shit at feelings, Cas, and I'm even more awful at letting on that I have them, but you gotta know, man... You, and Bobby, and Sam. You're all I've got."

You're cursing yourself. No chick flick moments, man, what a stupid idea this was.

He shifts next to you until he's leaning on his elbow next to you, resting on his side so that he's looking down at you. Head tilted, eyes looking you over, as if he's still trying to figure you out after all these years. Still that same Castiel. The same, yet different.

His tongue darts out to lick his lips before he speaks, and your breath is caught in your throat. That's new.

"You found God for me, Dean," he says simply, his voice low and rough, and something makes you, too, sit up slightly.

The two of you are closer than ever now, faces only inches apart, and you hardly even notice the thunder and lightning, but dimly, in the back of your mind, you recognize that Castiel was right. It's not safe up here. The two of you are suddenly walking a very dangerous line.

He moves first, and you're so surprised by that, you can't even think to refuse what he's offering (not that you would, anyway, and that surprises you as well.) The way his mouth slants across yours, new and all too familiar, causes you to press closer, a hand clutching at the wet fabric of his t-shirt. It's yours anyway, a Led Zeppelin concert shirt from years back, and he'll laugh when you realize.

The rain feels like a benediction.


End file.
